Tutorial/Automatic Quarry Ore Factory
This tutorial will guide you through the construction of an automatic Quarry system that macerates, smelts, and recycles ores and cobblestone. Note that, as this is a "fully automatic" Quarry system, it is powered by two Medium Voltage Solar Arrays. However, 2 Combustion engines or 6 Steam Engines will also work. Also note that I only used a Regular Macerator and Electric Furnace because the Advanced ones jam the Transposers. This design is simply one of the many designs for an Automatic-Quarry System. Building Parts sorta Required *1 Quarry *4 MV Solar Arrays *3 LV Transformers *24 Glass Fibre Cable *1 Macerator *1 Electric Furnace *9 Overclocker Upgrades *20 Pneumatic Tubes *1 Energy Link *1 Diamond Chest *2 Filters *4 Transposers *4 Chests *2 Wooden Transport Pipes *2 Teleport Pipes *1 Recycler *3 MFEs *3 Timers *1 Toggle Latches *1 Redstone Engines *16 Red Alloy Wire *1 Relay *4 Landmarks Building the Quarry and Components First, take 4 Landmarks and place them in a square so that when you activate two of them (right click), a red beam will emit across all of them. This is the outline of land your Quarry will mine. Once the Landmarks are set, place a Quarry next to one of the landmarks. A black frame should appear. Once you have done this, place an energy link to the '''right '''of the Quarry, and connect the Low Voltage Transformer so that the output side with 3 holes is facing away from the energy link. Connect a glass fibre cable to the Transformer and connect that to your MFE Unit. Place more fibre cable down and connect it to the MFE. Destroy one of them so that there is no connection. Place 2 MV Solar Arrays next to the lower-most cable. The power system is now set up. Refer to the picture on the right to see what the Quarry should look like at this stage of construction. Building the Recylcer Function Now it is time to set up the recycler function of the automatic Quarry system. First, place a Diamond Chest to the left of the Quarry. Place a filter on its side, and connect Pneumatic Tubing to a Relay placed 2 blocks down and 1 block right. Place 3 overclockers in the Recycler. Use more tubing to connect that relay to the '''TOP '''of your recycler. Place a transposer on the side of the recycler, and then place a chest next to that. Go into the filter's GUI and place cobblestone, sand, dirt, e.g. "Junk Blocks", as these will be fed into the recycler to be turned into scrap. Connect glass fibre cable to the recycler, and Voila! The recycler function is finished. Now you must set up the ore teleport system. Place a filter on the Diamond Chest, and in its GUI put iron, gold, tin, copper, and silver ore. Connect it to a chest, then put a Wooden Transport Pipe on the chest. Place an Item Teleport Pipe (set frequency to "2") on the wooden pipe, then set a Redstone Engine next to the wooden pipe. Put a timer two blocks in front of the Diamond Chest, connect it to a Toggle Latch using Red Alloy Wire, then connect the Latch to the Redstone Engine. Set the timer to 2.5 seconds. Place another timer two blocks behind the Diamond Chest, and connect it to the filters and the Recycler's Transposer. Set it for .800 seconds. This makes it so the recycler will recycle items at a rate that the quarry mines. Phew, the Quarry part is done! After the machinery part is completed, come back here and connect the glass fibre cable. Building the Factory Function Now, its the "Factory" part of the system. First, place another Item Teleport Pipe on the ground, set the frequency to "2" and allow reception. Next, connect it to a chest using a Wooden Transport Pipe. Place a Transposer on the chest and use Pneumatic Tubes to connect it to the '''TOP '''of a Macerator. Place 3 Overclockers in the Macerator. To power it, put a MV Solar Array on the wall, connect it to a MFE, then connect the MFE to a LV Transformer, then connect the Transformer to the Macerator using Glass Fibre Cable. Put another Transposer on the Macerator, and, using Tubes, connect it to an Electric Furnace (power it with the same type of setup used for the Macerator). Place yet another Transposer on the Electric Furnace, and connect it to a chest. Place a timer set for about 2 Seconds, and place Red Alloy Wire across to the Transposers. Go back to the Quarry and connect the Glass Fibre Cable. Congratulations, you now have a fully automatic Quarry ore factory! Note that, instead of Recycling the cobblestone, you can send it to an Energy Condenser to be converted into raw EMC. However, this is relatively inefficient because an Energy Collector will output much more EMC per second. Category:Tutorials Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:BuildCraft